Your Life is My Life
by yayuijun
Summary: A few years later, Matt Buckner's sister (Shannon) was mugged and has lead to her critical condition on the day he completed his diploma in journalism .He was determined to seek revenge for his sister before return London. However she met a British girl name Elle Cooper that might change his decision.
1. ( ' ' )ﾉ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

_Hey yow ~_

First of all thank you for choosing this book as your reading material. I know most of you guys just having a quick look about this book and it's fine by me. I am a big ….wait.. a HUGE fan of Elijah Wood and there's only few of Elijah wood fanfic. So I thought, what if I do my own fanfic ? . I know Elijah have the cutest face on this earth but I really want to see his badass side. You know kick someone's ass , being a punk, fighter and mystery shit, you know …the bad boy stuff . There's only two or three roles Elijah act like I listed down but it always one or two from it .

Have you watched the Green Street Hooligans movie?

**_( Not yet )_** – Well you better be, my friend ! It is an extraordinary movie and I love it . In that movie you can see a bit of badass side of Elijah Wood guess what? The sexy beast Charlie Hunnam in the movie too *_wink_ **(ಠ‿↼ ****)**_wink_*. The other reason why it is better to watch or even know about the movie is because this fanfic related to it so you won't be confuse while reading my fanfic

**(YES YES YES)** \- *_bowed_* you may proceed the first chapter, lad .

**(Green Street what….?)**

**….(￣▽￣****)ノ**eh…

**Σ(゜ロ゜****;)**seriously…


	2. Chapter 1 : The Arriving

"_Hey , Alex is here ! Wow , I must be busy if I couldn't pick this up . Leave a message after this beep . BEEP ~"_

_"__Hi , Alexis Smith ? this is me Elle Copper . Your new roommate for this year .I passed some trains and kind of lost here and I just found the correct route that are near the residence halls. I might be coming late maybe late night- Ah ! the next train is coming_"

A blonde hair girl noted herself in the crowd as soon the operator announced .She ended the voice call from her IPhone and keep it inside the pocket of her blue denim jeans. She sustain the load of her luggage with two of her hands as she stepping down the stairs in fast pace.

"Ugh this is heavy" she groaned, fixing her other haversack that about to slip down from hanging onto one side of her shoulder. As soon as her feet touch the landing, she felt something touch her high cut boots from opposite direction. Her cornflower blue eyes gaze on the ground and picked the crumbled paper. She wanted to throw it to the nearest dustbin, however she feels this is no any normal paper by the look of it and has made her curious to know what's inside.

**"****[HARVARD UNIVERSITY at Cambridge in Commonwealth of Massachusetts. - Matt Buckner, Diploma in Mass Communication (In Journalism).]"** she murmured under her breath .

"Why would a person throw such a valuable certificate" She looked around pacing back and forth, trying to find the owner nearby.

"Hmm, it's quite near from my university, maybe I can drop by to Harvard University tomorrow." She unzip her bag and slip nicely inside a file while walking towards the waiting line. The girl took a quick glance to her right as she notice a man , few inches tall than her , wearing Henry Lloyd turi jacket in navy color , lowered his head and muttered something . The neck of the jacket covered his side of his face and she couldn't see properly even she was few feet from each other. The sound of the arriving train distracted her as the wind blows her long wavy hair. Getting ready to pull up her suitcase from the right side, the man trudge on the yellow line, lean towards slowly as the head of the train appeared in medium speed from the dark tunnel.

"Hey! You're too close on the edge!" she alerted to the dark brown haired man as she grabs and pull in his body by his left arm firmly . The man swift his head to face her. The girl paused for a split second as she made her first eye contact to the man. She has never seen such a brilliant electric blue eyes in her life before. She would stare at those eyes in days without any words if she could. With his pale skin, decorated with few scars on his left eye brows, pink lips and little facial hair on his jaw line, any girl would fall for that. Even with that baby face of his.

"I'm sorry" he simply replied to her went inside the train and sat at the empty sit near the door. She was taken back to the real world after he breaks the tension. She blinked her eyes 2 or 3 times and shook her head. She proceeds entering the train and sat down not so far from the door. Even from afar she would still have the interest to have a peek on the mysterious man.

"What are you doing Elle?! Staring at some random guy in the subway" she scold herself, put on her earphone to escape her feeling by the sound of music.

Each and every stops people come and go. I guess that's how life is, isn't? At one station, few minutes are needed for the next ride. A pregnant woman and her young boy entered and were looking around for some place to sit. The blue eyes man woke up from a short nap and aware of the lady. He stood up and gives his seat to her.

"Thank you, dear" the lady expresses her gratitude while he responded with a sincere smile. He would stay another couple of stops till his real destination but decided to stroll in the streets and have some fresh air. A loud chattering sound increases as a group of men with jackets entered the train while he is about to walk out and shove his shoulder. He shot his sharp glare when the leader of the gang snatches the lady's seat.

'Whaccha looking at, kid? Go home! Go home do some homework" one of the member said harshly. "Give the lady her seat unless…"

"You're also pregnant" he mocked, putting his head into his pocket jacket.

"What did you said , punk?! " the group line side by side facing him , as one of the member yank his collar jacket .

Elle was drawn away by argument are happening in front of the open door. Most of the occupant inside the train aware of it as well and some took their smartphones to record the scene.  
"Three more minutes before the departure" the operator announced. The man rolled his eyes to his side, acknowledge the door unclose behind him.  
"You heard me" He provoked .

"Such a pity this baby face of your going to be damage real soon" The bald member, threatened as he was ready to swing his fist to him

"60, 59, 57…" he mumbled and immediately avoided the fist, tilted his head and grabs the person (who yanked his collar jacket) at the forearm and carried the body outside the train and continue to elbowed the bold man on the chin that had made him repelled .

"50, 49, 47 …" he mumbled again, while taking all of the men at once by avoiding their attacks giving a miss throw to the opponent and kicking them out .  
"He's counting" she thought in amazement.

He stall the time until the last 5 second, giving some counter attack. The last person to stand was agitated and hesitated to have a fight with him and showing his white flag.

"and don't ever call me baby face again" he stated, making the last member of the gang stepping out from the train at the time the door shuts .

"I better not call him baby face for now on" Elle warned herself .

"That was amazing, one day I want to be just like you ! " the boy declared with full of excitement .

"Protect your mother, kid, and always be there for her , okay?" he ruffles the boy's curly hair while level himself to the boy's height as the mother gives a warm smile .

"I will!" he confirmed. Everybody cheered and try to give their seats to him but he decline kindly and walk to another cart, and passed by Elle to find some peace .

"It's a shame, I didn't get the chance to know his name" the lady sighed. Suddenly a voice from the crowed was raised and a said " He Matt Buckner,"

"oh, yea, Buckner , the Harvard student , am I right ?"

"True that , you aint wanna get a fight with that guy , he would make you like shit , if you ask meh"

People was agreeing and nodding to the entire rumor their share.

"Wait… Matt Buckner? " Elle finally realized. He's the owner of the certificate she's hold onto. She pulls out her head to track his trail to another cart. Seeing his presence are no longer near, she decided to give him later.

_[Harvard_] the operator announced the next stop.

"Few people come out from the train and one of it was the man , Matt Buckner , walking out from the under tunnel .Waiting few seconds, Elle exit from the train , struggling holding her baggage as she followed him from behind.

Being his shadow was not easy task for Elle as he always in fast pace and his path was clearly not a save route for a girl to walk alone. The moment he went for a turn to the alley , She sprint and without she notice he was gone .

"Damn it … I lost him again ." she whimpered then suddenly her body froze , as she heard mice squeak, passing by beside her. The mice stopped and looked at her as she look at it for few second before she scream from the top of her long so does the mice .

"I better get out of here." she sighed, examined the condition of the alley.

"Hello there darling, come on, let us buy you some drink, a couple of drunken man, (students maybe?) blocked her way out .

"shit…"she cursed

"uh …. There is no need to do that. If you please, I need to head home" she rejected softly trying to make herself way out.

"That's not nice, pretty face, we're offering a good deal here come on " playing with her green scarf , the men refuse to let her go .

"Leave her be " a familiar voice catches their attention .

"Show you face, you coward" the man challenged.

The man she's been hunting reveals himself from the dark.

"What did you say to me ?"

"oh shit ! man , it's Matt Buckner , let's go man" they pulling themselves out and leave the scene .

"you're following me . Why?" he glared as he approaches her .

"I…. I …."She stuttered, looking up and down for an answer.

"Bloody hell I forget the reason I followed you!" she cried, holding her head with both of her hand in panic.

"what is wrong with you? Don't you know it's dangerous to strolling around in this hour? God know what will happen to you if I weren't here" he scolded, making her lean on the wall. She yet again was astound by her big blue eyes , leaving her mouth slightly open .In a way , their gaze upon each other calm themselves .The moonlight lightens up her skin and sparkled her cornflower blue eyes.

"Wow…she has the beautiful eyes I even seen" He thought in his mind. Her bag from her shoulder slide down to the ground, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I'm aware of that .I'm grateful, I really do. I'm sorry if I have troubled you in any way. I will leave now" she speak softly, lowering her gaze.

"Please forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to yell at you. I should be the one thanking you . You have saved me" he exclaimed while rush to hold a nearby cab.

"Huh? From who" she asked , pulling her suitcase, to the cab while he carried the haversack to her. He shuts the door for her and answered.

"from myself….I hope this is our goodbye"

He tapped the taxi roof and the taxi drove her away.

Looking back at him from the back of the cab, she murmured something under her lips

"I hope it's not our last"

Elle still in her dreamland while she give a long look on her haversack . before blinking her eyes.

**"****AH! THE CERTIFICATE! NOW I REMEMBER!" **

. He walks in opposite direction and zipped his jacket until the neck from the cold breeze. As the sound engine from the car fades, he took a step back and turned his head to the empty street.


	3. Chapter 2 Roomates

Chapter 2 : Roommates .

"Hi Alexis. Sorry I'm late. It's me Elle Copper. " Elle greeted her new roommate in front of the room as she put down her luggage by her side.

A redhead girl around her age opens the door as they finally meets Elle's eyes . She has a short wavy hair and covers all her forehead with her bangs. Her complexion was fair with a dusting of freckles. She has a beautiful dark brown eyes and was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with Nike logo in the middle and a short pants just below her knees. This girl certainly look pretty toned up based on the muscles on her hand as an Adidas white towel around her neck, wiping with off her leftover sweats.

"Ah ! Yes . You're the person who leaves a lot of voice messages, aren't you? Call me Alex. It's really nice to meet you, Elle ! I didn't see you during the orientation week." she reached out her hand for a firm handshake to Elle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Alex .I had a problem during that week that I couldn't attend." She smiled as she explained to the sporty girl.

"Oh , It's no big deal . It's Just the orientation. It was boring after all .Not a big deal much." She chuckled.

"Oh come in, please" she stand aside to make way for Elle to past through.

"Let me help you with that" Alex took one of Elle's bag place it beside her bed.

"Thank you, Alex" she smiled and noticed how huge their room is for only 2 person. She observed Alex's side that was full of sport brand product from the bed sheet until her water bottle. Ella let out a loud sigh as she fall on the soft bed.

"Which part of England?" Alex blur out with a question.

"London" The blond girl was slightly impressed how her roommate knows a bit about her. Maybe because of the accent. But it seems she didn't know that she had live inside the orphanage house.

"What a coincidence! I live there as well. Only for a year though. Family and I move out from America because of my father's job. Hey ! The welcoming party is happening right know down the grand hall. My friends will be here soon. You wanna join?" The girl invited Elle as she took her Iphone on her study desk and walk toward the door.

"Oh I wish I could If I still have the energy. But it has been a long day for me" she sighed, still lying on her bed, appreciating the comfort of the soft pillow underneath her head.

"I understand. You must be tired as hell. Hey , no worries , tomorrow's the last day for it ." Alex assured.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"hey Alex ! come on , you gonna miss the food they're serving" a boy's voice calling for the redhead girl and a sound of people chattering was heard beyond the door.

"Ah! Wait! Chat with you later Elle ! Gotta dash" she said before leaving the room. The door was slightly open as she could hear people voices .

_"__Guy's do you think __**Matt Buckner**__ gonna drop by at the party? Some other people from other university did"_

_"__No freaking idea , dude. Quit talking about him already"_

_"__come on fellas ! you don't want to miss the party !"_

Elle stood up from her bed and closed the door and starts unpacking her belongings from her haversack. She took out a picture frame and held it tightly to her chest as tears began to fall from her eyes.

" Mum , Dad . Don't worry. I'll overcome this and make you proud" She raised her head to the window, looking at the full moon.

**_"_****_I hope you hear my voice from here"_**


	4. Chapter 3 : The First Sight

"Hi this is Shanon , please leave a message after this tone"

*BEEP*

Matt sighed with dissatisfaction in his eyes hearing the same voice message since yesterday. He puts away his phone and grabs the mug handle as he stare at his cold coffee before having the last gulp . The loud chattering around him never bother him since it mostly the sound of his friends that always have his back. Day by day , the number of his follower increases every time he help someone. However the praises he gets never feel enough or right for him. And particularly today , The uneasiness feeling clustered even more in the mind of his whenever his sister aren't answering his calls. He's aware how his involvement last few year in London has made many people hurt and killed .Especially to his best friend, the one he treats as his own brother, Pete Dunham. Just thinking of Pete makes him trembling with guilt. He knew he should have fought along with him to the end. Matt grabs his mug again but realizing there's no drop of coffee left. Jack Johnson , his right hand man noticed how Matt was looking at his empty mug with stoic face and simply flicks his finger to the blonde waitress and signal it to Matt's mug for a refill . Before the girl pour the coffee, Matt calmly raised his hand to decline the offer

"There's no need . thanks" He gave back the mug with a smile. The girl was overwhelm with his sweet smile as she made an eye contact his beautiful blue eyes, making her forget her task to take his coffee mug that was hanging on his hand. Suddenly, his memory of his sister flashes inside his head and has triggered a slight pain to it.

A loud noise was produced as his mug crash down into pieces stealing everyone's attention to the scene.

"Om My God!Im so so sorry . This is my fault. Im so sorry !" the girl was panicked and cleanses the mess. Luckly its sharp pieces didn't do any contact with her skin .

"Matt, are you alright?" Jack appeals a concern question as he sees his leader struggling to stand turn his head to Jack with a weak smile.

"Im fine."

"Miss , are you hurt ?"

The hanging doorbell makes it soft sound as a person enters the café. Few men were on their feet to help their leader.

**"****Matt….."**

Buckner completely frozen when a certain voice calls his knows the owner of that voice. His blue eyes slowly rolled to meet the person.

"**_Bovver_**….? Why..?what are you doing here?" he approached his long lost friend , forgetting the pain he experience seconds ago. He knows the person who holds the ultimate guilt for what had happen years ago would be Bovver. His never ending apology has never stop until today.

"Matt ! punch me !"

"Huh?what are you talking about?"

"Punch me now!"

"come on mate , just because you didn't come to my graduation day, Im not gonna punch you."

Matt seizes his fellow friends from stepping any nearer to Bovver with just his hand .Matt placed his hand to Bovver's shoulder to calm him down. He also knows how Bovver will always behave like this way in front of him. And surprisingly, Matt always have the solution to ease him down.

"Just you alone ? where are the others?" Matt asked as he turns his head left to right.

"Steve told us to promise not to tell you, but I can't do that promise. Not about **YOUR SISTER**!

"Darn it ! Im late ! Im late! Why didn't Alex woke me up this morning! We're practically in the same class! So where is the class again?" Elle panted while holding her books and focusing on her university map as she chasing the time.

"Ah! I know where it is now !"

"Oi ! Andrew! Behind you!"

"That voice….Alex?" Elle glanced to her left with a horror expression as a man in blue sweater sprint backwards towards her.

**"****IN-COMING !"**

Books was scattered around as the map flew away by the wind. Both of them grunted with pain on the ground as they brush their bruises. Soon, Elle realize her map has gone missing .

"Ah! My map !"

"Ops… I guess I throw it too far. HEY! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!" Alex shouted from a distance, running toward us.

"TAKE A WILD GUESS! YOU COULD'VE KILL SOMEONE WITH THIS !" the brown haired guy shout back sarcastically while holding the yellow colored frisbee.

"Ouch..."

"Shoot! Hey are you okay? Im sorry what just happe—"

"your hand!" he gasped with shock as he saw drop of blood with his natural emerald eyes.

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry" The man kept searching inside his pockets for his clean handkerchief and gently wrap it to her soft palm.

"Here, that will keep the blood from coming out"

"Thank you. Appreciate your kindness." Despite the cut, Elle still manage to give a sincere smile to the man who has caught by her sparking cornflower blue eyes. Her blonde hair shines as the wind past by, releasing a wonderful fragrance. His heart was beating like a drum , He feel as if she's the one . . his mouth open to say the words he has prepared for a long time.

"I love your hair…."

What?"

No .. I …I mean… I love the air"

"Elle! Are you hurt! Im so sorry ! if Andrew quick enough non of this would happen." The redhead girl quickly blames her friend, Andrew, who was already annoyed with the accusation. She reaches out her hand to Elle and helps her to stand up while Andrew busy picking up Elle's book. As all three of them were standing in front of her, she cant help but amaze how tall Andrew is.

"I'll be fine, Alex. I thought we're having class this morning"

"what? No~ class was cancel . You didn't check the online portal?"

"Oh, really?…My bad"

"Wait! You know her?" Andrew raised a quick question.

"Yea, she's my roommate"

"_how unfortunate_" he smirked but harshly nudged by Alex after that.

"I guess you already meet my best pal right here" Alex smack Andrew's back making more bruises to the poor guy .

Oh yes , Hi Im Elle Cooper ."

"Im Andrew. Andrew Van Holden .

"

"

.


End file.
